


Emotions

by moon_in_daylight



Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: Since you’ve been feeling a bit depressed lately, The Master decides to surprise you.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> The Master may be a bit out of character for fluff purposes.

Human emotions are complicated.

Well, in The Master’s eyes they have always been pathetic more than anything, but since you started travelling in his TARDIS he had somewhat reconsidered that. Not that he had changed his mind about your species – he would never see the human kind as something other than the insignificant subspecies they certainly were –, but he did see _you_ differently.

Not that he would admit that out loud, of course, but he always noticed those little things that made you be you. Like the spark of joy that appeared in your eyes whenever you visited a new, undiscovered planet, or the little smile that came to your face when his TARDIS appeared unannounced in your front door to take you an adventure.

Slowly, he had grown to not only enjoy, but also love spending time with you as you proved yourself to be the perfect companion for him. The both of you were an odd pair since you were complete opposites, but you had managed to build your own place both in his TARDIS and in his life by always staying by his side and spending most of your time with him.

That’s why he was the first one to notice your change of behavior.

Most people in your life didn’t realize you were feeling down, and to be honest, you didn’t want them to. You tried as hard as you possibly could to make them see that everything was okay, not wanting to worry anybody. Everyone in your social circle seemed to buy your little act when you told them with a fake smile that everything was okay... But not The Master.

He started to notice your bad mood when he couldn’t find any sign of the usual enthusiasm that characterized you. With no explanation, you appeared in his TARDIS one day and, though you tried to act as you would usually do, he couldn’t see any of those small gestures he loved about you. Because even though you tried your best to ignore your feelings and even lie to yourself about them, there were some things you just couldn’t pretend.

The Master would have done anything to cheer his human pet up… The only problem was, he wasn’t exactly an expert in the control of his own emotions, so he surely had no idea on how to address yours. And since you weren’t exactly open to talk about what was going on either, he thought the best was not to bother you with unsolicited questions that could come out as noisy. Giving the situation a second thought and thinking that maybe he was overreacting, he decided to leave you to deal with your human issues on your own, hoping that you would start feeling better soon.

But with the passing of weeks and your lack of improvement it came to his realization that something serious was happening to you. You barely spent time at his TARDIS anymore, and when you did, you hardly could pretend to be interested in the places he took you too, nor tried to convince him not to execute his evil agenda like you used to do.

You were physically there with him, but your mind was somewhere else… That was enough to break both of his hearts. Because if there was something that mattered in the universe to the Time Lord anymore, that was you. And he wasn’t willing to lose his pet.

Usually, he let you spend a few days on Earth so you could rest after each adventure and keep your otherwise normal human life. It was an unwritten rule you had established when you had started travelling in his time machine. And according to that rule, you would have never expected to find him waiting for you outside your workplace when he had dropped you on your planet earlier that morning.

“Master…” You shyly approached him with a forced smile, trying to put up the front you had been using lately. Little did you know The Master had perfected the technique of pretending to be fine long before you and that he could see right through you. “I just got back a few hours ago, you must have gotten the date wrong…”

“There’s something I want to show you.” He replied in a very serious tone, offering you his hand for you to take.

Your gaze switched between the hand that he was offering and the intense stare he had set on you. Truth was you wanted nothing but to go home, lay on your bed and try to sleep for as long as you physically could, but you simply couldn’t say no to him. Much less when he looked at you like that. Barely being able to hold his deep gaze, you took his hand in yours, no farther questions asked.

Interlocking your fingers with his, he guided you inside his TARDIS, only letting go of you to set the controls in the console, but still making sure of keeping you close. You watched him maneuvering the levers and buttons as your anxious mind anticipated all the possible scenarios.

If The Master had appeared out of the blue saying that he wanted to show you something, should you be worried? His surprises usually involved destroying empires and overthrow thrones. But he wouldn’t have gone looking for you just to show you that. What if something bad had happened? Well, you had already seen chaos in all of its forms while travelling with him, so what could be something bad in the eyes of The Master? You stayed silent as all the negatives thoughts rambled in your head, causing you to not notice when the time machine landed.

Your distracted eyes turned their attention back to the Time Lord when he grabbed your hand again with surprising tenderness.

“Do you trust me?” His voice was soft when he asked, softer than you had ever heard it before. You slowly nodded your head as he placed his other hand on the other side of your face and caressed your cheek with his thumb. “Good.”

The Master gave you a smile before walking you out of the TARDIS. You were terrified of what could be at the other side of those doors, but you kept your body close to him in an attempt to put yourself together and face whatever was waiting for you.

It was not that you didn’t trust him, you did it blindly. You were totally positive that he wasn’t going to hurt you, but you also knew who he was and that the fact that he would never harm you didn’t mean he wouldn’t harm anyone else. Your best guess? He was about to show you the ruins of a civilization he had pulverized with his bare hands during the few hours you had been apart, the first step to whatever plan he had developed now to get The Doctor’s attention. You sighed at the thought of it, not being in the mood for any of his usual chaos, nor for anything for that matter.

Without letting go of you, The Master opened his TARDIS’s doors to show you the most beautiful night sky you had seen in your life. Looking up, you could see thousands of colored shooting stars travelling through the universe, illuminating the darkness of the galaxy and decorating it in the most fascinating way. Every star changed their color every few seconds, and as they danced around each other over darkness, you felt as if you were watching a living painting creating itself.

“How can they…?” You muttered, completely caught in the beauty of the scenery in front of you. The Master smiled when he saw a hint of that spark of light in your eyes that he had been missing.

“It’s the atmosphere of this planet.” He explained, slightly squeezing your hand. “The gasses in the air are extremely toxic to all forms of life, but they create this visual effect at night.”

You stayed silent as The Master, taking advantage of the disguise his TARDIS had taken as O’s house, took you to the front porch and sat with you on the stairs. Your eyes were completely fixated on the sky above, examining every pattern the celestial bodies formed.

For the first time in a while, you didn’t feel that stress and emptiness inside of you. There was no rush, no need to be productive or fill any standards. You could stay there, looking at the sky for as long as you wanted to, with The Master by your side grabbing your hand. The breathtaking vision in front of you got blurry when tears started to form in your your eyes.

The Master’s hand only left yours to cup your face between his palms and wipe away the first tears that started to fall down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry…” Not being able to hold his stare, you looked down, feeling somewhat stupid. You must have seemed stupid to him, you thought. He was one of the most dangerous criminals in the whole universe, and you had the nerve to simply sit there and cry in front of him because of your little human insecurities. How dumb of you…

“Don’t be, love. It’s okay.” He reassured you before taking you in his arms to hug you. Feeling his embrace, you hid your face in the crook of his neck and cried your heart out as he gently rubbed your back and ran his fingers through your hair. You had been suppressing your emotions for so long that they came out as an especially bitter cry, but once that you let it all out, you felt calmed and relived. It was really comforting to finally accept how you were feeling, but it was almost as important to know that you weren’t alone. He waited for your breathing to cool down to speak again. “I…”

The Master wanted to tell you that he was there for you, that he would destroy entire galaxies to prevent anyone from hurting you. He knew it wasn’t going to be that easy for you to get better, that you would need some time to recover and feel like yourself again. But he wanted to help you and be by your side like you had been for him since you had met him.

He couldn’t find the words to express that, but there was no need. You already knew all that.

“Thank you, Master.” You mumbled as you let go of him, still trying to catch your breathe as you cleaned your face with the back of your hand. “I really needed this.”

“Anytime.” He answered, taking your hand in his again, observing you as looked at the sky once more. “And I mean it.”

You smiled slightly and took a deep breathe. It was relieving to see that he could be sweet sometimes, and that he cared about you enough to show it. After leaving a kiss on his cheek, you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I know you do.”


End file.
